The Golden Necklace chp2
by MerdyYuna17
Summary: Emily's character unravels and a new character comes in, Scar. whats his story? keep tuning in to find out. thoughts comments are appreciated. this is the second chapter. for The Golden Necklace


CHAPTER2- ARRIVING AT WANAUN

(people chattering, selling goods, and kids playing alongside the streets)

Local Bartender- "Welcome traveler, what can i get you?"

Emily- "Water."

Local bartender- "Haha water thats all?"

Emily- confused look. "Is there a problem?"

Local bartender- "Look hun, we've been out of water for about a month now, the stream has ran dry!"

Emily- "Oh, well thank you."

Local bartender- "Yah, yah, run along now i've got other customers."

Emily- "right sorry."

thought- "Well Emily what do you expect your in the middle of a fricking desert looking for a spring...

this map is of no help at all."

(gets out compass at looks West)

Poor man- "Thats a nice compass you got there."

Emily- "Get out of here peasant, I ain't selling it."

Poor man- "Oh pardon me but i'm not buying i actually was wondering where you got that?"

Emily- "plenty more on sale down the street now get out of my way!"

Poor man- "you don't understand...that compass is from the cold nation, the village of the Ice Gods."

Emily- "how do you know that?"

Poor man- "I'll tell you if you give me 10 shackles"

Emily grabs his neck and pulls him close "I'll ask you once, how do you know this compass?"

Poor man- "The old woman down at the Spring inn."

Emily- "Spring Inn?"

Poor man- "Yes, yes the place has been around for centuries, its falling apart! theres your answer now let me go!"

Emily throws him on the ground "I won't be so nice next time peasant, its people like you i have no nevers for!"

Poor man- scoffs

(old lady's Spring Inn)

Emily- "Hello? anyone home?"

Old Woman- "What do you want?"

Emily- "i hear you know of the village Ice Gods?"

Old woman- "So what. they are all dead. why do you want to know?"

Emily- "It would be easier to tell you if i could see you!"

(Comes out from behind her)

Old woman- "alright I'm here."

Emily- "Oh god!...theres no need to sneak up on me."

Old woman- "so what do you want? huh?"

Emily- "what can you tell me of this?" (shows old woman the compass.)

Old Woman- "ohhh, oh my dear, how did you get this?"

Emily- "my mother gave it to me."

Old woman- "the time has finally come. you shouldn't have come here. did anyone see that compass?"

Emily- "I'm sorry?"

Soldiers pound at the door "Let us in Old Woman, we have reason to believe your holding an outcast."

Old Woman- "Here take this and run, far away. there are horses in the back take one. Go now!"

Emily- "Wait i have so many questions!"

Old woman- "go child!"

Emily runs and doors bursts open

Soldier- "where is she?"

Old Woman- "Who?"

soldier- 'The Girl!"

Old Woman- "I don't know who your talking about."

Emily- "Come on horsey! Giddie up!"

Scar- "Hey you wait! thats my horse! come back!"

Emily rides away. Scar gets on horse and chases after her.

(they chase for more than 3hours heading North)

Scar- "Please wait up! What happened back there?"

Emily- "Nothing!"

Scar- "Look I'm not going to hurt you i just want to know whats going on."

Emily- "I know who you are! You work for those Soldiers!"

Scar- " Do I look like I'm a soldier?"

Emily- thinks- "well no..." (no answer)

Scar- "your unbelievable!"

(Scar rides close to Emily and jumps off his horsse onto hers and they fall off onto the ground)

they struggle. Scar holds her down to the ground.

Scar- "Now how about we settle this like respectful, normal people."

Emily- "Ok(not really),..so if I trust you, you take me back to the village, and I get tricked into captivity"

Scar- "What? No!"

Emily- "Nice try but I've seen it all before."

Scar- "All i want to know is why your running frantically on my boss's horse? And why you think I'm a soldier."

Emily- "By boss you mean the Old woman."

Scar- "Yea. so how do you two know eachother."

Emily brings her feet to Scar's chest and pushes him off.

Scar Hits the ground hard.

Emily- "she's A family friend."

Scar- "huh?"

Emily runs off and Scar quickly runs after her. He grabs his fighting rod and sprints over rocks quickly

gaining up on Emily. He jumps off and lands in Emily's path causing her to hault.

Emily- "Ahhhaaah, see your a soldier."

Scar- "No! I'm a Earth Warrior... my father taught me how to fight,"

Emily- "So, your going to fight me are you?"

Scar- "I don't want to...,I just want like some answers."

Emily pulls out two silver Ice god Swords, "Sorry I can't risk it."

Scar- "Your from the Village of the Ice God."

Emily- runs and attacks "Hyaaah!"

Emily and Scar Battle

Scar brings rod up to his chest to block Emily's attack. when she strikes she jumps over him stealing his weapon.

Just then Emily Hears the soldiers riding on horses about a few hundred feet away.

Emily Dashes into the Brush to hide.

Scar- "Ahh, MIGHTY GREAT Soldiers what brings you here?" (sarcastic)

Soldier- "Enough Sarcasim Boy. The question should be why are you here?"

Scar- "Me? Well, I'm just gathering flowers for my Grangma."

Soldier- "Who are you trying to fool boy? Your in a desert."

other soldiers laugh.

Scar- "Who knows what you could find out here...flowers, water, animals, people,"

Soldier- "Your right, have you seen any people come through here?"

Scar- "I don't think so."

Soldier- "you don't think so, thats pretty unsure there boy, you could be arrested for suspision of helping her get away."

Scar- "Oh so its a she your looking for."

Soldier jumps off of horse and walks toward Scar "Lets make this easy, Have you seen her or not?"

Scar- "No,"

Soldier- "I'll ask again...Did you see her?"

Scar- "No! i just told you!"

Soldier pulls out sword and puts it to Scar's throat "I could kill you and say it was for my defense, now where is she hiding?"

Scar- "I...Don't...Know!"

Soldier- "oops wrong answer." goes to slit throat.

Emily- "Stop!"

Scar- "No! what are you doing?"

Emily- "LOOK, I'm sorry i thought you were a soldier...i see now i was wrong."

Scar- "Well, what you did wrong was reveal yourself, now my attempt to help you has failed completely!"

Soldier- gasp "get the girl!"

Scar grabs the sword throws it and breaks the General Soldier's wrist.

Soldier "Aagh!"

Emily runs to Scar and pulls out swords, Scar picks up his rod.

Emily- "Fight us i dare you!"

Soldier- "What are you waiting for get them!"

Soldier 1- "You heard General, attack them."

They fight, Emily and Scar tie up the soldiers together against a Cactus.

Scar- "I could have defeated them by myself,"

Emily grabs a horse and rides away.

Emily- thinks "It was nice of that kid to fight with me, i hope he gets back home okay,"

Scar- thinks "I can't let her get away, she won't be able to protect herself... She is cute, I feel like i'm drawn to her, hmm... thats weird. oh well, i have to follow her!"

Scar- "great, " grabs horse and races after her.


End file.
